


A Silent Vow Unfulfilled

by Hachiya_Camus



Series: One Journey Traveled Separately [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: (sorta) - Freeform, ? - Freeform, A kind of special relationship that can be seen as romance or not, Alternative POV of Canon, Ambiguous Relationship, Blue Lions Byleth, Bonding over them blood experiments, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Claude slowly becomes more important, Delinquent Edelgard, Divided Loyalties, F/F, Fóldan political intrigue, Gen, Heavy angst in later chapters, Horrid attempts at humor, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Intrigue, Introspection, Major Spoilers, Mentions of Edelgard and Lysithea’s siblings, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Psychological, Slight reworking of Edelgard and Lysithea’s supports, Slow Burn, Some mentions of post-traumatic stress disorder, Spoilers, Spoilers equivalent to the sun roasting a banana, Switches between POVS, TWSITD - Freeform, There's gunna be some grief up in this fic, These tags are my tears, Tragedy, but not a fix-it, until the later chapters, wtf am I tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hachiya_Camus/pseuds/Hachiya_Camus
Summary: Edelgard von Hresvelg only cared for one thing, her mission to change the world.Lysithea von Ordelia only wanted to make use of the precious time she had left.Then one night, she said something that would change their lives forever.“You’re the same, aren’t you?”
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & Lysithea von Ordelia, Edelgard von Hresvelg/Lysithea von Ordelia
Series: One Journey Traveled Separately [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043442
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Prologue: An Unexpected Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series that looks at the relationships between different characters. Some expected, some unexpected, during the academy phase, war phase and everything inbetween.
> 
> This one is meant to look at the unique relationship that forms over Edelgard and Lysithea’s shared experience.

Lysithea wanted to study. A simple goal that caused her to pass out at the library. Which in turn, meant that she had to face the horrible ghouls outside. 

She already was barely keeping it together. When the noises of sobbing graced her ears, she almost pissed herself. Especially since it was coming from the cemetery. Then the worst case scenario happened, something approached her from the graveyard.

Adding to her fantastic luck, she fell over on her back. There was only one option left, cover her face, and pray it didn’t see her.

When the sniffling continued, she peeked through her fingers out of morbid curiosity. Before her stood, the heiress to the Empire, the last person she expected.

She wondered who was more embarrassed, Edelgard for showing her weaknesses or her for looking like an idiot coward. 

“You…” 

Lysithea was convinced she was about to get beaten up. Edelgard crouched down behind her, some of her tears dripped down on the prodigy. 

“You’re the same aren’t you?” 

“What? What are you talking about?” 

The future empresses leaned in.

“They did it to you too didn’t they? Locked you up, prodded you, sliced you up. Is that not why you and I look so similar?” 

The flood of awful memories came in full force. 

“I don’t need another reminder!”

Lysithea violently pushed Edelgard away and rushed to her room. 

Her own tears spilled into her pillow. Her mind being invaded by the sensations of pain. Yet she couldn’t believe there was another survivor of those atrocities. The sudden burst of irrationality would make it hard for her to approach the Empress-to-be again. She didn’t have a choice though. She had to learn what she knew. If anything, to come to closure with it. 

Edelgard couldn’t blame Lysithea for fleeing. She didn’t know why she was overcome with the need to ask her that question. Her nightmares clearly poisoned her rationale. 

In truth, Edelgard was nothing sort of shocked when she first laid eyes on Lysithea. They almost looked like sisters with their white hair and purple eyes. There was one major difference however, she was from the Alliance. Their paths would never cross. She wouldn’t interfere with her revolutionary plan. 

Still, now that she done and brought it up, she had to resolve this issue. Is what she told herself. In reality, what she really wanted was someone to satisfy this internal desire for someone to understand her. 

She wasn’t here to make friends. Deceiving everyone meant she was destined to become the villain. She wouldn’t rely on her relationships, only her message. 

They both gazed into the moonlight, thinking the exact same thought.

I need to see her again.


	2. Academy Phase - Beat Around the Bush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lysitheia, Lystheia, Lysith, Lyly

Edelgard sat at the back of the dining hall. In a table all to herself, she examined her food. It looked delicious, almost too good. It had been years but she was still used to the taste of gruel. 

Her youngest brother couldn’t stand the taste of it. He refused every meal those sadists offered, up until he starved to death. 

She caught the sound of a plate being set down beside her. Automatically she assumed it was Hubert.

“So, the letter is being—”

Lysithea had a spoon full of Peach Sorbet in her mouth as well a nonplussed look on her face. Edelgard didn’t know how to react so she simply stared at her. The Prodigy did the same thing. 

After a few minutes of the future empresses silently observing her eat, Lysithea had had enough. She glanced around for some form of a conversation starter. Then she found it, in front of her. 

“You, uh...ordered...the same thing. Yes, you did that.” 

“It’s a popular dish.” 

Edelgard went back to creepily staring at her. She was about to lose her mind. Her cheeks puffed up and she took a deep breath. 

“Out with it! I know what you want to say!” 

The empress only knew three things about Lysithea, she was younger than everyone else, she had been experimented on, and now that she was very feisty.

“I’m sorry about what happened. I was shaken up by a night terror, they’ve been bad recently.” 

Lysithea raised an eyebrow.

“Do you always attack the first person you see after having one?”

Edelgard returned with her own judgemental look.

“Why were you lying on the ground? Cowering might I add.”

Lysithea’s face turned red in mutual humiliation and anger. 

She couldn’t get anything to come out, nothing that wouldn’t cause her further embarrassment anyway. Edelgard was a complete mystery to her. She really didn’t know how to handle her. 

She acted all defensive a minute ago but now her attention laid elsewhere.

“What do you think about the new professor?” 

“How am I supposed to know?! She’s not my professor! And what does that have to do with anything?!” 

The Blue Lion’s professor, also known as the Ashen Demon was the hot new topic. Currently, she wasn’t doing anything remarkable though. She was deciding what to order with her student Mercedes.

“She’s our common enemy during the upcoming mock battle no?” 

Lysithea took a moment to run through what she knew. 

“Well, she’s undeniably strong but I think she also catches people off guard with her speed. Allegedly she’s been very cautious with the Lions though.” 

Edelgard put her hand on her chin in thought. 

“She’s the type that needs time to fully analyze someone. She'll probably rely on her own strength alone until she fully understands the Lions.” 

Lysithea wouldn’t admit it, but she was impressed. She thought Dimitri to be a brute and Claude to be full of himself. Least that’s how they were in her judgmental mind. Edelgard seemed to have a rather calculating air about her. Someone’s whose mind’s gears are always in effect.

“Have you studied strategy before, Lysithea?”

“No, I was imprisoned up until a short while ago. Garreg Mach is my first taste of freedom you could say.” 

Edelgard clenched her fist.

“Right, it might be uncomfortable but I have a few quest—”

The bell rang, they had to depart for their next class.

Edelgard stood up and walked towards one of the exits. Not before she spoke one last time.

“I believe you have a gift. A little joint studying may bring it out.” 

She turned around and strutted off.

Part of it was probably a genuine offer but she also knew part of it was code. The Black Eagle’s leader wasn’t known to beat around the bush. So this was rather unusual. When the Deer stood up, she noticed something on Edelgard’s seat. 

A dagger

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sorta a set up chapter so I hope it wasn't too boring. Things pick up pretty quickly once, TWSID start doing their thing.


	3. Academy Phase - The Dagger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As anyone considered the reason why everyone keeps losing their crap?

Where was it? Edelgard frantically retraced her steps. Checking under all the tables and chairs she came across. Most likely dishonoring the Eagles as she looked like a fool.

”Damn these uniforms and their defective pockets” 

Going in circles certainly wasn't getting her anywhere. Frustrated, she grabbed a fistful of her long, pale hair. She didn't know how but the slight pain cleared her head a little. 

She definitely had it with her this morning so that meant she probably lost it around noon. Which is when she was with her...

The march to Lysithea’s dorm room was one of intent. When she reached the door, she pounded it so hard her fists were red. 

“Oh? Are you looking for Lysithea?”

Mercedes stood in front of her own room. Looking as gentle yet mature as ever. 

“...Yes.”

“I think someone saw her in the training hall.”

Edelgard kept her gaze fixed on her for a while longer. Analyzing, trying to figure out the reason why. 

Why she and the professor were constantly spotted together. The future empresses couldn’t understand it, what drew those two to each other? Someone as serious and impassive as Byleth, the Ashen Demon, didn’t seem to fit in with someone like that. 

Not that it was any of her business. What was her business was finding that dagger. She nodded at Mercedes then was in a hurry to find that feisty sorcerer. 

She pushed the door open with force and found Lysithea alright, alone which was even better. 

“Did you pick up a dagger?” 

Lysithea pulled the regal looking blade. 

“I would’ve hoped you weren’t this forgetful.” 

Edelgard snatched at it but Lysithea pulled it away. 

“Jeez! Manners much? Didn’t anyone ever teach you to say please?” 

Her patience ran out and she grabbed her sassy classmate by the collar.

“I’m not playing around. That dagger is very important to me. It’s a memory from one of the few good times I’ve had in my life. I’m sure you understand, you’re the same after all…” 

The enraged look in her purple eyes scared the daylights out of Lysithea needless to say. Who silently placed the weapon into Edelgard’s free hand.

The future empresses, satisfied, released her. The younger girl fell down in fear of her. The guilt hit her like a carriage. 

She kneeled down beside the Prodigy and reached out her hand.

“Here I go making a bad impression again. Apparently, I don’t know how to behave around you.” 

Lysithea puffed up as she did in the dining hall earlier. She slapped the empress’s white gloved hand away. 

“You act all hardcore—”

“Who describes me with that word?”

“Silence!... But really you’re so overreactive! It’s zero or hundred with you!” 

Lysithea hoped that Edelgard would show some heavy shame on her face. Instead, she detected confusion.

“Wait, isn’t that sorta the same as being…” 

She threw up some air quotes 

“Hardcore?” 

Lysithea slapped herself in the face. Or facepalm as the cool non-imprisoned children like to call it. Why was she even wasting her time? Though, when she peeked through to the world again, she was met with a curious sight. 

The Adrestian Heir cradled the dagger, her eyes gleaming with a soft tenderness. 

First, she made her cry, then she made her angry, now she made her blush. This girl was an utter box of chaos and mystery. 

Lysithea crossed her arms but didn’t meet Edelgard’s eyes. 

“I have to admit, I’m envious. I don’t know what it means to you but I’m sure it helped you get through…” 

Her thoughts trailed off at the realization of what she was bringing up. She didn’t like to get personal although, that was the whole reason they started talking in the first place. Still, it didn’t feel right to her anyway.

Edelgard placed a hand on her shoulder.

“You don’t have to speak of it if it’s too difficult.” 

It wasn’t like she could ignore it. Or even that she didn’t want to talk about. It was just that her words got caught in her throat. She was caught off guard similar to what happened that night. The mages were gone so why should she still be stressed about it? That would just be letting them win. 

“Ah, sorry, I forgot I have business to attend to. See you.” 

As swiftly as she entered, the Adrestian Heir strutted off. Lysithea knew she was a princess and all but she still had an excessively overloaded schedule. Once the sun fell she was gone till the late hours of the night. 

Lysithea sighed, then she noticed Dimitri. Silently watching from the corner.

“Oh come on! Are all lords trained in the art of creepiness?” 

Hubert and Edelgard who were waiting outside heard that statement loud and clear. 

“That Ordelia girl has got quite the set of lungs. She’s going to break someone’s eardrums.” 

“Hmph. Anyway, how’s the letter coming along?” 

“It’s being snuck into Lonato’s territory as we speak. Things are moving along quickly.” 

Edelgard took one last glance at the door before facing Hubert again.

“So it begins”

  
  



	4. The Emotional Cost

“Lonato raised an army?” 

”Good luck subduing those treasonous nobles!”

”Why would such an allegedly kind man suddenly want to rebel against the church?”

It was times like these when Lystheia hated being surrounded by people. Especially nosy, gossipy people. She didn't want to hear about this whole Lonato fiasco. It wasn't even her class’s assignment to accompany the knights. 

They were so annoying. 

“It's a noble's duty to protect the commonfolk, not to endanger them by rallying armies in such a feckless and improper manner. Abuse of that kind is no better than slavery.”

“Meting out appropriate punishments to the sinful. It is a sacred duty with which we have been entrusted.“”

Goddess how aggravating, speaking such words without even knowing the full context of the situation.

The various textbooks scattered around became unreadable. The words blurred together into a mangled, inky mess. Sweat mixed in as it dripped down her face. She couldn’t figure out why she was burning up. 

She tried to move but her legs wouldn’t work. The only part that seemed to obey her was her hand. Even then all she could do was clutch her pen as hard as possible. 

“You brought this on yourselves when your family thought they could meddle with Empire affairs.” 

That was the only answer the hooded mages gave her as to why they tortured the Ordelia children.

She tried to stop it, tried to stop the image of her older brother breaking free of his chains. Screaming at the mages that it wasn’t his parents fault. Only to be consumed in the darkness of their spells. 

Why, why couldn’t face ignored it a bit longer. Had his stubbornness not gotten to him, he may have lived to see the light. 

Then again it was that stubborn flame that kept her and her older sister hopeful. Once he was gone her sister went downhill quickly. She didn’t want to think about what happened to her right now. Nothing would stop that terrible image from swarming her mind tragically.

  
  


The unanimous confusion surrounding the Lonato rebellion benefited Edelgard immensely. Yet she still felt a lingering sense of suspicion surrounding her. The idea of someone, anyone finding out what she was out to put her on edge. Though really the best way to avoid catching anyone’s attention is behaving like a normal student. 

Which meant focusing on the upcoming history. Sure she fell behind on studying for the upcoming exam but history was easy.

‘What event happened in Imperial Year 1666 that sparked a coup in the southwest part of the Sreng village Gregorville?’

...this is oddly specific. Why did she need to know this? 

Doesn’t matter, the answer was probably hiding in the library. 

The library was surprisingly empty so it was hard to ignore the bizarre sounds coming from the Prodigy. 

Lysithea had her head way down. She was huffing and groaning. Edelgard took particular interest in the pen she clutched in her hand. 

She placed her own hand on top of that shaking fist.

“Lysithea...it’s me, Edelgard.” 

The younger girl only grunted in discomfort. 

“Is it your crests?”

Edelgard reaffirmed how terrible her counseling skills were when Lysithea started whimpering louder. 

“Ah...I should leave you be.” 

As Edelgard took her hand and prepared to leave, Lysithea threw her arms around her neck. 

“No! Don’t leave!” 

Despite being relatively smaller and weaker than Edelgard, she tugged her down with real force. She also noticed her breathing become more labored and her hands shaking uncontrollably. 

“Please don’t leave” her plea sounded so desperate, so unlike her. 

“I’m not going anywhere but listen, you have to breathe ok?” 

The sporadic rhythm evened out a little but she still was gasping and huffing.

“No, slower, slow down, focus on your breathing.” 

Took a while but eventually, Lysithea listened. She regained a little of her composure though she was still visibly tense. Even so, the Deer still had her arms locked around the Eagle’s neck. 

Perhaps out of guilt or because she was already vulnerable as is, Lysithea started opening up. 

“I don’t like hearing about this Lonato situation. It’s too similar to what happened to House Ordelia.” 

At that moment, it was hard to hide that this all was happening so no one else would suffer. She had to remain objective no matter what.

“I don't think the mages will show up since few of the militia have crests. However, more importantly, you have to try your hardest to focus on the future. It’s hard but you can’t let your life be dictated by it.” 

Lysithea finally let go of Edelgard’s neck. She got up and headed to the exit. Not before she spoke one last time.

“Thank you I need some time to think. I’ll see you later.” 

The monotone delivery shattered Edelgard’s confidence. Although she already knew she wasn’t exactly the comforting type. 

She facepalmed herself, why the Ailell did she say those things? 

“Offering moral support is a lot harder than it looks ain’t it?”

Great, just great, now the Ashen Demon is here. Someone who she really didn’t want to screw up around. 

“I hope you didn’t see all of that.” 

The Lion’s professor examined some of the shelves whilst still talking. 

“Only the beginning, I left, lurking around wouldn’t help at all. I came back just now.” 

Byleth waltzed over to where Edelgard was sitting with her hands in her pocket. Her face was as serious and stoic as ever.

“I get it, it’s weird when people like you and me have no clue what to do in situations like this.”

The Demon leaned down to look into the future empress’s eyes. 

“Look, what I’m saying is, you did good kid.” 

Byleth patted her back then continued browsing the shelves. 

Edelgard eyes stared into the Professor’s back. She was left with two questions.

Would Lysithea eventually find a purpose in her cause?

Why couldn't she and Byleth walk on the same path?

  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. The Physical Cost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late update. Personal life is slowing me down but my on-going fics are not canceled.

They told her to learn swordplay. Swords were easy, flexible, and swift. Yet they lacked power, ferocity, and the ability to pulverize her enemies. So the axe became her weapon of choice.

The Knight’s Hall was far better to train than the actual training grounds. She aimed her axe at the armored dummy. It bounced off and almost hit her, even with improved technique, she still couldn't break through it. 

She growled out of irritated annoyance. If she couldn't break through a mere wooden dummy then how did she expect to take down the Church? With little other to do than to try again so she swung her axe once more. 

The sound of it banging against the armor again sent her over the edge. This next time she would do it, with a sigh and a tight grip on her axe she tried again. 

The heavy weapon in her hands suddenly felt as light as a dining knife. Once it finished cutting the dummy in half she also noticed that a few small cuts on her hands healed up. 

She would’ve felt accomplished, if not for the sinking realization. The unnatural power that suddenly surged through her were the effects of the Crest of Seiros. Yet the healing effect was from her other crest. 

Her two crests activating at the same time wreaked havoc on her insides. It only made sense as humans were Ill equipped to handle two heavy enchantments. 

Blood started to leak out of her nose. She knelt down to rest her head on her axe. It would pass, she only had to be patient. Ignore the throbbing pain in her head. The feeling of her insides seemingly twisting around. The rapid beating of her heart. 

All she had to do was ignore it all. Eventually, she couldn't even hold onto the axe as her consciousness faded in and out. 

As she was about to fall to the floor she felt a hand grab her shoulder. That familiar high pitched voice started fearfully shouting.

”You look like you're about to die! Oh goddess are you dying?!” 

”No I...just...overdid...it” collapsing right after speaking didn't exactly help ease Lysithea’s concerns. 

In fact, she essentially started screaming.

”MARIANNE!!! WHERE IS THAT NIHILIST HEALER?!!!”

  
  


Edelgard came back to reality in quite an unconventional way. An odd herbal smell assaulted her nose. Her face also felt wet and cold. 

”Wake up, now, please don't be dead. I will ruin you if you are.” 

The sound of something spilling continued.

“What in Fòldan...are you pouring cold tea on me?” 

“Oh good, you're alive, and darn right it's freezing tea.” 

Despite having confirmed that, Lysithea continued to empty out the pot on her. 

“Why…?” 

“Because I need to get rid of this tea and I’ve been up all night fretting over you!” 

Edelgard glimpsed over to the infirmary’s window. The sky was pitch black, the moon blocked out by the blanket of clouds. She returned her attention to the younger girl. The bags under her half lidded eyes proved her story true. 

“Strange, I’d think Hubert was the type to stay up all night for me but you? Not so much.” 

Lysithea crossed her arms in a defensive manner. Which was quite unnecessary Edelgard thought. 

“Yeah well for one, your faithful stalker hasn’t been seen anywhere all day.” 

Edelgard sighed

“I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t somewhat glad for that. Don’t get me wrong, I’m blessed to have a friend as loyal as Hubert but he also doesn’t always react appropriately.” 

“Oh? What do you think he’d do?”

“Probably try and heal me with Nosferatu or something dangerous like that.”

Lysithea snickered, then silence fell between them. Edelgard’s brows furrowed as she prepared to deliver what she wanted to say. 

“I have no doubt you saw through my lie earlier.”

“I most definitely did. Though ‘overdoing it’ is my go to excuse as well.” 

“I have to protect my secrets as you surely know as well.” 

Lysithea broke her eye contact and stared aimlessly out the window. A distraction from the guilt she harbored and wore on her face. 

Edelgard reached out and patted the Prodigy's shoulder, which caused Lysithea to jump. Edelgard quickly retracted her hand in response. 

“I’m sorry...I’m just glad you’re here.” 

“As am I...extremely grateful actually but I have to admit, I’m here partially for more of a selfish reason.” 

The future empress raised an eyebrow.

“Oh? Interesting.” 

Lysithea wasn’t sure if ‘interesting’ had a positive or negative connotation. Though now that she had spoken she didn’t have a choice but to elaborate. 

“I mean, since our lifespans are shortened, I can’t help being morbidly curious about how our crests will come to kill us.” 

What Lysithea didn’t expect was for Edelgard to suddenly look like she had seen Nemesis in the flesh. Was she that shocked at the fact that she had been observing her? Now she felt like getting defensive. 

“Hey, it’s not like I went full Professor Hanneman. I mean—”

“No it’s not that, what about our lifespans being shortened?” 

Now she was outright insulted, what kinda twisted joke was this?

“That’s not funny.” 

Edelgard’s expression descended deeper into confusion. 

“Do I seem like I’m messing around?” 

Her forceful tone certainly suggested she wasn’t. There was no way she couldn’t know. 

“So they really didn’t tell you…” 

“It makes sense. Too much damn sense.” 

Something about the way her face contorted with rage put Lysithea at ease. She couldn’t figure out why nor did she care to at the moment as her thoughts were redirected. 

Edelgard’s eyes didn’t match up with her expression. Generally speaking, to the unknowing she was skilled at hiding what she was thinking. To Lysithea, she could read her like a book through her eyes. 

Reflected in them was an inability to comprehend and a sense of hopelessness washing over her. Through their strange encounters, Lysithea had come to see Edelgard’s vulnerable side. It caused a slight protective streak to emerge within her despite being three years younger. 

Or she wanted to be the comforting hand that reached out in the darkness. What she herself desperately desired when she first learned of her fate.

However, as she prepared to offer that comfort. Edelgard was already halfway out the door. Her composure returned to its brood elegance. 

“Thank you for being here. If I don’t have that many more years left then I better start hurrying. Guess that’s why you’re always busy.”

How could she pull that off? It seemed like she had a talent for ignoring the heavy baggage which weighed down on her shoulders. Lysithea couldn’t understand how she could push it aside so quickly when fate had stacked its cards against her. 

What was it that liberated her?


	6. Exploring the Holy Graveyard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major, major spoilers right off the bat. Beware new players.

She warned Solon that the assassination order he forged was beyond unbelievable. Sure enough, the more perspective members of Garreg Mach figured it out instantly. 

Agarthans were such a headache to work with. Arrogant, stubborn, with a tendency to underestimate their capable foes. 

Speaking of capable people, the so called Prodigy strutted past her. Her eyes matched the determination of her gait, pupils fixed on some unknown destination. 

“Where are you going?” 

Lysithea stopped and swung her head over. To find Edelgard propped up against the wall of the Officer's Academy. Intensely following and analyzing her with her gaze, and the future empress wondered why she appeared hard to approach. 

”Someone of your stature is concerned with my whereabouts now?” 

A smirk crossed Edelgard’s face. 

“I’ll get straight to the point as you like it. You're trying to find out the true intentions behind the assassination plot?” 

Lystheia put her hands on her hips. 

“Have you read the thing? You’d think whoever wrote it lived in a hole for a thousand years.” 

An uncharacteristically inelegant snort came of the Adrestian princess.

“So, what do you think they're actually aiming for?” 

The classic hand resting on chin thinking pose suggested she was deliberating. 

“They chose the day of the Rebirth Rite for a reason. The large number of people making the pilgrimage means that they can’t be hosted in the Cathedral but the Monsterary grounds. The only things worth note for thieves in the Cathedral are most likely in the Holy Mausoleum.” 

Well at least Lysithea thought they were mere thieves. Though knowing her it would be damn her impossible to dissuade her from exploring. If she found what they were looking for…

“Wait, what could they be looking for?” 

Rarely did she accidentally speak her thoughts, but of course she did it at the worst times. Lysithea had no way of suspecting anything, thank the gods.

“Who knows, that’s why I’m heading in there. You won’t rat me out right?” 

Actually, if Edelgard found whatever the Agarthans wanted then that would save them the risk of sneaking into Garreg Mach. 

“I cheated on my last Crestology test, I’m in no position to snitch.” 

Lysithea took a step back in surprise. 

“You?! Leader of the acclaimed Black Eagles?! Really! Have you no shame!” 

Edelgard threw her head and let out a hearty laugh.

“Not when it comes to Crestology, but enough talk, we better move quick.” 

The two already knew that they couldn’t waltz into the tomb through the front entrance. Edelgard was vaguely familiar with the derelict side of Garreg Mach through Those Who Slither in the Dark. Lysithea too had read up on the abandoned structures. 

Yet neither had enough knowledge to precisely navigate. They both risked the gamble of getting lost in these forgotten parts.

Eventually, Edelgard noticed one building that for lack of a better word seemed to be blended into the cliff. It wasn’t the only building like this but it was the closest to the Cathedral. 

Lysithea also noted the designs gracing the architectures. Carvings related to the Goddess and saints and representations of death. Very similar to the ones on the current entrance to the Mausoleum. 

The two turned to each and confirmed that they were on the same page by nodding.

The door was in terrible shape so only a few swings from Edelgard’s mighty axe brought it down. It never ceases to amaze Lysithea how much hidden power was tucked away in those arms. 

However, once Edelgard disappeared into the darkness of the unknown, Lysithea remembered something. She has agreed to explore a crypt, where ghosts were most likely to roam. How she neglected that tiny detail up to now was a complete mystery (or failure) to her. 

She took a big gulp of air and followed her classmate in. She couldn’t even see five feet in front of her. Her only hope was to follow Edelgard’s footsteps.

Murmuring at how foolish it seemed to charge blindly into the darkness. She didn’t seem to be catching up which made her extremely anxious. Thankfully, she bumped into the future empresses’s back.

“Oh thank the goddess there you are…” Lysithea wasn’t one to cling generally but she gladly hopped on her arm.

“What in Fódlan are you doing?” Edelgard said, from the left of where Lysithea was standing. But then that meant…

Lysithea let out a glass shattering shriek as she pushed the stature she had grabbed unto to the floor. Then she shed what little dignity she had left when she crawled in between the real Edelgard’s legs.

“Ok, seriously what are you doing? This is the first time someone has tried to find refuge beneath my crotch.” 

“Have you no manners Ms. Royalty?! Why would you say something so vulgar?!” 

Edelgard silently ended the debate by staring down at Lysithea. Again reminding her of how unbelievably embarrassed she was. Well, she didn’t have anything to lose so she could be honest at least. 

“I thought that thing was a ghost ok? I’m deathly afraid of ghosts, there I said it.” 

The awkward silence that fell between them was not what Lysithea expected. Somehow it made her feel even more shameful. 

“If you’re judging me then do it out loud!” 

Edelgard continued on with Lysithea sticking to her side this time.

“I cannot see how one can be afraid of something that has not been proven to tangibly exist. Are you satisfied?” 

Lysithea still was too afraid to walk in the dark by herself so she looped her arms around Edelgard’s. She had a complicated argument laid out but in the end she dropped it in her mind. 

“Yes…” she responded half heartedly.

An interesting turn of events came when they spotted a string of lights. A signal that they were reaching a less derelict sector of this labyrinth. They both knew they reached their destination when they came across a bronze door. A mirror image of the one that graced the entrance in the Cathedral. 

Edelgard got to work on it, eventually prying it open. Lysithea felt quite bad for just mindlessly standing around this whole time. Though when Edelgard slithered her way into the crypt, she suddenly shrieked which made Lysithea jump. She instinctively got on the ground and covered her head.

“AAAAAH! Where is it?! Get it away! Says prayers to exorcise it or something!”

“It’s not a ghost! It’s...a...a...r..”

Lysithea shot up and stomped over to a cowering Edelgard.

“Quit stuttering! You’re freaking me out acting like all weird and scared!” 

Edelgard peeked up at her before smashing her face back into the ground out of shame.

“R-rats…I don’t like rats…” 

Lysithea paused for a moment, processing the absurdity of the information.

“Mighty warrior Edelgard, heir to the Adrestian Empire, brought to her knees by an itty-bitty rodent? What kinda joke is that?!” 

With a change of temper, Edelgard rose up ready to debate. 

“At least they’re a real thing.” 

“What do you think most people will say is scarier? An undead spector unleashing all its pent up rage on you...or a five pound scavenger?” 

“Look I’ve got a reason to be scared of rats”

“And I’ve got a reason to be scared of ghosts!” 

Edelgard sighed, this was dumb. Besides Lysithea got quite loud during arguments which could potentially put this whole operation at risk. 

“We’ve already come this far, let’s not throw away our progress over petty matters.” 

Lysithea took a moment of consideration. Pride could be one of her downfalls, best learn how to reign it in now. 

So she offered a nod of agreement to Edelgard.

The two wandered into the haunting yet bizarrely elegant tomb. It’s eternal, magically powered lights casting their glow down on them. 

She wasn’t exactly sure what they wanted. The Agarthans said that the business in Mausoleum wasn’t her concern but she knew it had something to do with Nemesis. 

Lysithea reflected Edelgard’s thoughts with her next words.

“Maybe I was wrong...there’s nothing here, I don’t even think grave robbers would care for the corpses. After all they’re probably just dust by now.” 

“Perhaps...perhaps…” 

Edelgard trailed off as they approached the further tomb in the back. She was inexplicably drawn to it. Her second crest lit a flame within her.

She slowly walked up to the grave, trying to see what was it that compelled her so. 

“Oh? Is something about that one interesting?

She didn’t respond, it was as if she was hypnotized by some unseen force. The Empress stroked the stone coffin drawing a mortified expression from Lysithea. 

“Th-there’s nothing there, let’s move on…”

To Lysithea’s horror, Edelgard began attempting to pry open the coffin. The stone lid wouldn’t budge easily thank the goddess but Edelgard’s sudden lack of sense was terrifying. 

Although she knew it would be fruitless, Lysithea grabbed her arm in an attempt to get Edelgard off the grave. 

“A-are you insane?! You can’t just go messing with these tombstones! They’re sacred! You could get expelled for this!” 

In a desperate bid to deter her, she shocked her using a small lighting spell. The future empresses fell over, seemingly snapping back into reality. 

Before they both could process what happened, they got the shock of their lives when Alois ran at them, armed. 

“Hhhhraggghh! OH!” 

He came to a screeching halt when he saw who the invaders were. 

“What in the Goddess’s name are you two doing in here?! I heard yelling coming from within the Mausoleum so I came to investigate! I could’ve chopped you up like firewood!” 

“Errr...it’s a long story…” They both said in unison, let it be known that their dignity died here. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruh, I really am writing Edelgard as a delinquent.


	7. Detention Gone Horribly Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring a wasted Manuela, an apathetic Byleth, and the spirit of an older brother. This chapter spiraled out of control but I deluded myself into thinking that's it's funny.

“Nnnaaaallllrighht kids….” Professor Manuela stumbled into the Golden’s Deer classroom and rammed into the teacher’s desk. Taking special care to protect her large bottle of vodka, she climbed up on the chair. 

“I heeaerr you kiddos have been naughty…” She announced followed by a drunken chuckle. “Probabbly not as naughty as I was with that brawler with the big butt last night…” 

Lysitheia gagged while Edelgard rubbed her eyes trying to get that horrible mental image out of her mind. When she managed to somewhat fend it off, she ended over and whispered to Lysithea. 

“ _ I’ve always thought that simply sitting in a room could hardly be considered a punishment. But if we’re going to be forced to listen to stories of Manuela’s...escapades then I’d wish one of those graves squashed me. _ ” 

Lysithea snorted and leaned in as well.

“ _ It's not the kind of memories I want to be left with that for sure—”  _

Manuela squatted them both on the head with some kind of stick thing she pulled out of her bra.

“Youu Lysitheia von Ordelia! You have such a future ahhhead of you! Stop being so frissssssskay!” 

Lysithea tried to process how the word frisky applied to what she did. 

“And you miss Heir Apparently, why are you acting so dirty!” 

“How am I being—” 

Manuela smacked Edelgard again.

“DIRTY GIRL” 

The Heir Apparently considered SOSing Hubert to come and teleport her out of there. Then all the cards would probably come crashing down and she’d ruin Fóldan’s reinvention. Over being called Dirty by an alcoholic suffering from a middle-aged crisis. 

“Wleel stop taslking and sit where I canan see you.” 

The students shared a confused look.

Manuela returned to her desk and promptly passed out. When the duo was confident that she wouldn't wake up again, they started speaking again.

“Has Professor Manuela acted like this before?” Edelgard asked quietly. 

“I mean generally she…” Lysitheia’s eyes caught sight of the sight of Manuela’s drool dripping off the desk. Instantly changing what she wanted to say. 

“I didn't have much faith in her before and after today I will never see her as anything resembling a role model.” 

Edelgard let some air out of her nose while propping her feet up on the desk. Lysithea turned her attention to the Heir apparent, tapping her fingers on her desk as she did. 

She had seen Edelgard in a different light thanks to a variety of bizarre situations. Yet she couldn't wrap her head around her suddenly falling into a trance-like in the Mausoleum. It was beyond baffling. 

Even during her emotional outbursts, she was not without reason. So what possessed her to suddenly try and break into that ancient coffin? Although, the strangest thing happened.

A mysterious group DID enter the Mausoleum. That same coffin ended up being opened and inside wasn't a body. It was a strange relic, a cross between a sword and a whip. Lysithea hadn't experienced it herself but she heard that those who possess the corresponding crest felt a strong attraction to the right relic. 

But then that just made things more complicated…

“Hey, Edelgard, I have a question for you…” 

The Heir Apparent tossed her hair over her shoulder. Then threw her arm over her chair that created an oddly intimidating yet sexy at the same thing. Couldn't that sum up Edelgard, tough yet alluring? 

“Your face seems to reflect Professor Manuela’s corrupting influence.” 

Becoming aware of the intense blush that reached her ears, Lysithea had no choice but to say it plain. To avoid revealing a secret tween attraction to bad bo—man were her thoughts spiraling. 

“CREST” 

Lysithea randomly yelled out which caused Manuela to stir. They both held their breath as Manuela slopped off her desk onto the floor. 

“Ok, so what about Crests?” 

“Err...I know by chance that you have a minor Crest of Seiros. But I don't know what your second one is…” 

Edelgard unknowingly started wearing a scowl, making Lysithea nervous. 

“I g-guess I never revealed mine, minor Crest of Charon and major Crest of Gloucester” 

“The Crest of Flames.” 

Lysithea's eyes widened like a rabbit staring at a wolf. Trying to come to a logical conclusion at how such a revelation could be possible.

“I don't know how they did it. Although I'm honestly more surprised that Professor Byleth naturally has the Crest…” 

“Have you talked to her?” 

Edelgard winced as if she didn't expect that question to be asked. 

“We’re not in the same class…”

“Seriously? You've been talking to me haven't you?” 

“It's a bizarre topic to bring up…”

“Oh for the goddess’s sake! Pull out some of your unfounded arrogance and get it over with.” 

Seteth made an entrance and visibly showed his disgust at Manuela. 

“Dear goddess, how did we let this woman into our esteemed Academy...Professor Byleth, you're on detention duty starting now.” 

Edelgard silently cursed the goddess, Seiros, the saints, any other figure never to be cursed. 

As Seteth accidentally dropped Manuela on the pavement, Byleth took her seat and stared at the duo. 

“Wow, you two are the last people I’d imagine to see here. What did you guys do?” 

A devilish grin spread across Lysithea’s face. The war had begun.

“We broke into the Holy Mausoleum.” 

“ _ Don’t. You. Dare start this”  _

“Huh, so did me and the Lions. Seems kinda unfair that you guys got the boot for it though.” 

“Ah well, we didn't fight off intruders or...findtheswordofthecreator ow!” Lysithea sped up the last part of her sentence thanks to Edelgard sneaking a hand behind her back. What she did with that hand is execute an old pinch and twist technique once inflicted on her by one of her older brothers. 

“ _ You gremlin! Not another word!”  _ Edelgard demanded as Byleth spoke again.

“Errr, yeah, didn’t think I’d get a sword outta it.”

“A-and... _ owow _ ...to think you had a long lost crest all along… _ ow _ ”

The next trick Edelgard had up her sleeve was the art of crushing one’s toes beneath a desk. Also done to her by the same older brother.

“I don't know all that much about crests so I don't really get it.” Which was stranger, the fact that the young professor was unaware of such an important societal gift or that she completely ignored one of her student's distress? 

“ _ Ahhh...grrrahh... _ have you ever wondered if someone else has such a rarecrest…! Augh!”

“I mean there's probably someone else. I don't buy that I'm the first one in thousands of years to have this thing, I mean, it didn't come from nowhere…”

Lysithea didn't know how but Edelgard knocked her off her chair. Surely this caught the Professor’s attention.

“Oh hey, this timer thing says you guys should've been let out an hour ago.” 

The Ashen Demon with not a hint of surprise at the two students lying on the floor, ready to brawl; got up and calmly departed from the classroom.

“Goddess darn it!” Lysithea exclaimed as Edelgard came up behind her and put her in a light headlock. 

“Repeat after me, you will not talk about my Crest of Flames.” 

“But—” 

Edelgard started practicing some of her grappling moves on the helpless child. Just like old times. She glanced up at nothing in particular.

“Are you proud of me Burnard?”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brawl Level Up


	8. To Reach Out Your Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being longer because lore philosophy.

Claude has his ways of obtaining information no matter how taboo. For all his teasing, he has enough faith in Lysithea to trust her with a few secrets. One such secret being what truly happened in Conad Tower.

“So the bandits’ leader turned into a Demonic Beast? Seems hard to believe, but the Lions have all been acting uneasy…”

“It makes sense that there would be some serious consequences to wielding a hero’s relic without a crest. But I never imagined it would be this dramatic, no wonder the church seems to be trying to cover it up.”

Before they could continue their discussion, Tomas the Librarian showed up. Initially, they thought they were in a world of trouble but surprisingly he started spilling the beans. About how the church has destroyed records of the negative effects of crests and relics. 

All she could think is why was he revealing all this to them for no apparent reason? She always felt on edge whenever Tomas was around despite allegedly being a servant of House Ordelia. 

“And not only have you been searching, but you have been doing so through the night…” the last part of the conversation drew her back in. So the rumors of Claude wandering around during the twilight hours were true. 

Tomas finished up and departed as soon as he entered. Lysithea turned her full attention back to the Golden Deer’s leader.

“Claude, what do you hope to achieve obtaining the church’s forbidden documents?” 

The mysterious heir to the Riegan dynasty threw his hands over his head. Smiling lightly as he did so.

“I just want to learn as much as I can about Fóldan and the church. Knowing its dark past is as important as knowing the good times ya know?” 

Lysithea glanced at the ground. With Claude, you could never know what he was up to. Even now he didn’t seem ready to fully trust her with whatever knowledge he had. 

Claude reached down and patted Lysithea on the head which caused her to puff up of course. 

“Hey, don’t worry, you know me as a totally trustworthy and peace loving guy.” 

He took his leave after that, leaving Lysithea with an uneasy feeling. Even the way he joked around made it difficult to discern if what he was saying was the truth or not. 

Thanks to a certain someone she developed a habit of messing with her hair when deep in thought. 

A pair of familiar feet entered her downcast gaze. Speak of Nemesis and Nemesis will appear as they say.

When she raised her head, she noticed something peculiar about Edelgard’s expression. She retained her typical solemn determination but in her eyes was a layer of intent antagonism. Her voice also added to the air of enmity she gave off. 

“Tell me, if lying is a sin in the book of Serios, then why is it that the Archbishop insists on pulling wool over the peoples’ eyes?” 

No sugarcoating with the heir apparent, although that was the way Lysithea had come to like it. In addition, it was a question that begged an answer.

“I suppose you overheard our conversation. You and Claude have similar interests it seems.” 

Edelgard threw her hair over her shoulder. 

“Hmph, unexpectedly so. However, I hope he doesn’t find out.” 

“Oh? Why not?” 

As Edelgard’s stance appeared to become more apprehensive, it put Lysithea all the more on edge. 

“Even if we agree on certain things, me and Claude are completely different. Our preferred methods would clash against each other.” 

The more she thought about it, a crafty guy like Claude in a room with someone as outwardly confrontal as Edelgard...yeah now she started seeing problems. 

“Though I’m surprised he managed to get ahold of those forbidden documents before I did.”

“Huh? He didn’t say he had them.”

“He didn’t have to, if I have anything good to say about Claude, he’s a thorough investigator. So why is it that he didn’t probe Tomas for more information that could assist if his search was ongoing?” 

Lysithea put her hand on her chin. It was true that it was strange that Claude the opportunist didn’t ask more questions. Especially since Tomas didn’t appear to have any reservations. 

Yet on the other side, could Edelgard truly be so sure of herself? She was only going off pure speculation after all.

“If you don’t believe me then why don’t you look for yourself?” 

The Prodigy’s brows furrowed, before she knew it, she was speaking her thoughts. 

“But why? Why are you two interested in the first place?” 

Edelgard leaned close into Lysithea’s face, these words were for her and her alone.

“I can’t speak for Claude but I’ll tell you my intentions because I trust you. After all, we’re both victims of this world.” 

Was it strange that Lysithea did not yet understand what the word trust meant to her. Regardless, she found herself entranced by the enrapturing, self confident personality before her. 

“When I finally saw the light of day, I swore that I would never let such atrocities happen again...but I discovered. Our society’s reliance on Crests and unquestionable obedience to the church meant that the need for such ‘sacrifices’ would still be rationalized as necessary. Even if I kill those mages myself, someone else would surely be recruited by the desperate nobility to try again. After all, crests are becoming rarer and rarer.”

Her monologue over, Edelgard stared intensely at Lysithea. Trying to analyze her expression in order to figure out what she was feeling. 

What Lysithea was thinking about was the implications and dark truth of Edelgard’s statement. If the Kingdom disowned its own, the Alliance forbid even the most brilliant of its own to shine, and the Empire tormented its own royalty all because of Crests; then this horrid cycle would be doomed to continue until they all cannibalized themselves. 

Only Edelgard’s dream was utterly impossible. One cannot deny that having crests has its natural advantages. Nor that no one outside the Elite’s bloodlines may inherit those gifts. Was she just to ignore the gifts of those with crests? Would the crestless whose long standing jealousy of the gifted use the fledgling system to degrade them? As they have been degraded from centuries on end? Starting an endless cycle of retribution. 

“Ah...I didn’t expect such a look of uncertainty. It may have been wrong to reveal all this. But I can’t deny that I cannot do what I must on my own. It’s always risky to reach out your hand.” 

Edelgard turned her back and glanced up to one of the many banners of Serios. Lysithea outreached her hand but stopped before it made contact with the Heir Apparent. 

“I’m the same way, I think aristocrats are fools for allowing themselves to be dictated by crests. But, it’s a lot to take in right now, I need time to process it all”.

When Edelgard looked back at Lysithea, her eyes baffled the Prodigy. Before nothing but malice radiated from her. Now, her violent eyes were a silent cry for something unknown. 

“Forgot everything I said. I shouldn’t have spoken in the first place.” 

Before Lysithea could contest she was gone. She couldn’t get the conversation out of her head much less forget it. 

Of all the thoughts that raced through her mind, there was one concept that persisted. Trust, a universal ideal to achieve in any relationship. Edelgard wasn’t her house leader, she was the princess of the dynasty that ruined her life. Only she was also the one she felt closest to. 

Claude truly was kind to her, they saw each for hours everyday. A significant amount of time more than she had spent with the Heir Apparent. So why did it feel as though he was still hiding so much from her? 

A world where anyone could rise through the ranks regardless of whether or not they have a crest. That would be a world where she could find peace. 

Claude was busy with Judith, his room left unguarded. Lysithea couldn’t believe what she was doing. Digging through all kinds of paperwork, a disturbing amount revolving around assassination. She stopped for a moment and stared over at his bed. Noticing something sticking out.

“Classic under the bed trick huh?” 

Once she confirmed this was likely what she was looking for, she promptly snuck out. While walking down the hallway, she nervously glanced around but saw no one else. 

She proceeded to Edelgard’s door and after a moment of hesitation, slipped the papers underneath the door. 

The Prodigy rested her head against that door. What was she doing? This was wrong, the guilt was already killing her. 

It’s hard to know whose hand should lead you. 


	9. A Lonely Figure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insights into Edelgard with weird a** touching going on meanwhile.

Lysitheia hated to be considered a child, anything considered less than equal. In the end, though, she was still a human with feelings of paranoia and fear. Those primal feelings were amplified as of late with the Rumors of a Reaper. 

If Flayn was kidnapped allegedly because of her Crest, then what would she be worth to the Death Knight? Or worse, what if her intuition was right and those dreaded mages had something to do with it. Would they decide she was too much of a liability and dispose of her now? 

Every potential scenario seemed grimmer than the last. She no longer felt safe and secure in her room. 

Raphael was a massive man who truly would fit tooth and nail to protect her. Only his room was on the first floor which seemed like a vulnerable position. Claude was reliable, he truly was. Facing him right now wasn't an option for the guilt filled Lysithea.

No, she knew who she would take refuge in. After all, that person was the only one she could truly understand all her anxieties. 

As she was about to knock on Edelgard’s door when she heard muffled groans and fragments of words.

“Please...don-just...chil…” 

The knock at the door started Edelgard awake from her light sleep. Still, on edge, she grabbed her axe which laid conveniently by her bed. Waves of sweat still dripped down her face, not that she cared. 

The Heir Apparent wasn't sure what to make of Lysithea standing there with pillow and blanket in hand. 

“Can I sleep with you?” 

Edelgard’s unfocused gaze reflected her bewilderment. She didn't consider herself to be the most socially conservative but having another student sleep beside her sounded suggestive. Then again, her youngest sister used to cuddle up to her during their imprisonment. 

Those memories although sad now still retain a special place in her heart. It was a tender time to look forward to in those utterly hopeless days. It wouldn't be that bad she supposed…

“Sure.” 

Without a word, Lysithea walked past Edelgard and spread out her bedding on the ground. 

“No guest of mine is sleeping on the floor, on the bed.” 

Lysithea pulled her blanket over her head like it was some act of defiance.

“Decided to have strict manners all the sudden? Please.”

Edelgard signed, it was late and she wasn't up for banter. After placing her axe on the side, she walked over and picked up Lysithea and predictably threw her on the bed. Then she took her spot on the ground. 

“I can't sleep if the host is uncomfortable! Get up here!” 

The trick to ignoring that shrill voice was not caring at all. 

“If you don’t get in the bed I'm going to blast you with Dark Spikes T” 

In a rare instance of Edelgard obeying someone without fuss, she slipped into the bed with her back turned to Lysithea. 

How long they laid there in silence they didn't know, but both could tell the other wasn't asleep. 

“I heard you talking in your sleep outside, you really do have night terrors all the time don't you…”

Edelgard sighed again, this time heavier than the last.

“I guess jamming a pillow into my mouth didn't help to hush me up.” 

“Wait...then this wet substance on the pillow is…? Drool?! Disgusting!” 

With this revelation, Lysithea yanked out the pillow from beneath them and launched it across the room. 

The undeniable sound of something smashing came soon afterwards.

“Wow, I hope that wasn't one of my prized possessions.” 

Guilt shamed by sarcasm, who knew that could happen to Lysithea. 

“Sorry...I didn't mean it…”

“Relax, besides my dagger I really don’t have deep attachments to many of my things—”

Lysithea was currently yanking down the back part of her nightgown down. Felt like something...strange for lack of a better word happened when the two were together. 

“Can I ask why?” 

“These incisions along your back, are they from ‘them’”

Edelgard let out a grunt of discomfort. Sure she should’ve known that Lysithea would want to know the specifics. Now that topic was being brought up in this unusual situation, she found herself unable to answer.

Lysithea started going a step further and ran her hands down Edelgard’s exposed back. Examining her countless scars under the shine of moonlight. 

Silence made what was happening all the more awkward. Edelgard rarely had physical contact with others. Even her gloves blocked the physical sensation of a handshake. For the sake of leaving this feeling at the door, she would be willing to give her what she wanted. 

“The ones of my back and abdomen are mostly from the experiments, yes.” 

“There’s so many, were the experiments done to you different from what they did to me I wonder?” 

Edelgard shifted slightly though it did nothing to deter Lysithea. 

“I cannot say for sure but my guess is that they desperately wanted someone to bear the Crest of Flames. But I’ve wanted to ask...when were you imprisoned?” 

“Ahh...I don’t know for sure but I think it was around Imperial Year 1166” 

Without warning, Edelgard flipped around and pulled down her nightgown to reveal her shoulder. Like Lysithea did to her, she started stroking the various scars that lined her skin. 

“You have a decent amount of marks yourself, that's my fault I suppose.” 

“No, I’ll never blame you for the Empire’s actions. Don't say such things”

Edelgard’s face twisted again, eyes blankly indicating that she was somewhere else. An empty place ruled by a figure held back by something unknown. 

She didn't know why but Lysithea found herself cupping the Heir Apparent’s face. Much to both of their awkwardness. 

“You have the loneliest look on your face sometimes you know.” 

“Lonely? There aren’t many who would describe me with that word.” 

Having struck a chord, Edelgard flipped back around on her side. 

“I mean, I never see you with your classmates. You never seem to be at any school events. Plus, you're always disappearing for long periods. Yet I can't understand why…” 

Edelgard’s eyes wandered to the full moon shining through the window. It doesn't matter, whether it appears alone in the sky or surrounded by stars, it will rise regardless. The moon won't ever change for anyone. She had decided that much like the moon she wouldn't allow anyone to stand in her way. 

Though, she’d be lying if she said there wasn't another, more spiteful reason. Grinding her teeth, she found herself unexpectedly letting it all out.

“When you’re in a position as high as mine, there’s more leeches than true companions. Even among my classmates, most of them see me as a figure of power more than a person. They might look down on me or up to me or won't act themselves at all.” 

When she looked back up to the moon, clouds had covered its brilliance. A distraction came when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. Edelgard somewhat expected it but wasn't received quite in the manner as Lysithea hoped. 

“So you pity me huh? Don't bother, I despise it more than anything else.” 

“This isn't about pity, I hate it as much as you do. But I feel for you. People look down on me because of my age. If they envy me then it's because of my crests, not because of any achievement I've earned through hard work.” 

It was eerie how a tragedy could form such a deep bond. In the sense that it felt as though they could psychically read each other. 

“I think I've been alone in the dark so long I’ve forgotten how to connect with others.” 

Edelgard clutched the hands wrapped around her. The night always made her raw, inner self come out.

“You have to at least try and reach out. You carry too much on your shoulder and it’ll come to crush you.” 

Lysithea’s voice choked up, the last time someone cried for her was after her imprisonment. It was her father, frail, weak, and emotional over his failure to protect his kin. it seems they both cried over Edelgard’s forsaken soul. Unexpectedly, Edelgard found herself laughing. 

“I knew we were alike yet somehow I’m still surprised you care so much.” 

“Course I care! You could never imagine how much I care! You fool!” 

Edelgard chuckled again 

“Ah, there’s the Lysithea I know.” 

In what appeared to be an attempt to annoy Edelgard, Lysithea started to squeeze her. Though because she had the strength of a twig it didn’t do much. It was entertaining for the Heir Apparent nonetheless.

“Sleep tight, my friend.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyy mildly suggestive chapter!


End file.
